Wonderful Pain
by Murdock129
Summary: Scarverse oneshot, set after Scars. HG/WW. Shayera and Diana's first joyful moments of motherhood upon Themyscira. Rated T to be safe and because of pregnant Amazons. Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own Shayera, Diana, any of the Amazons, or anything from DC comics

-Six Months after the end of Scars-

Shayera grumbled loudly as she slowly waddled her way through from her and Diana's room towards the bathroom, her pregnant stomach noticeably larger than Diana's already due to her Thanagarian heritage. If it weren't for the intervention of magic she'd never have been able to have a child with any human, their DNA would normally be too different, grumbling again as she felt her sore and swollen breasts leak a few drops of milk, staining the material of her dress.

Still grumbling she slid open the door, waddling into the bathroom, her wing pushing the door closed as she flicked the straps of her dress off her shoulders and allowing the thin Amazon garb to fall from her body. Her body itself hadn't changed as much as you'd expect from the pregnancy, of course there was her huge stomach, larger breasts and that healthy glow of a pregnant woman, but otherwise she had barely changed. Slowly she stepped into the warm waters of the bath, smiling softly as her tense muscles began to relax as she sat herself down on the stone tiled floor of the bath, waiting for her lover to join her, yelping in shock as she felt the muscles in her womb beginning to tense, a build-up of tension forming around her stomach, pain in her back and between her thighs.

Struggling to her feet with wide eyes she waddled towards the steps out of the pool, fear clouding her senses. She knew instantly that she was having contractions, lifting her dress from the floor and struggling to pull it on as she felt the tension build up again, steadying herself against the wall in pain, this contraction much more intense than the last.

Hearing the door in front of her open, her head lifted, whimpering softly as Diana stepped inside, Mala and another Amazon called Epione, who was the chief healer of the Amazons following her.

"Great Hera!" Epione practically shouted, gently taking hold of Shayera and lifting the younger Amazon with ease, barking orders to some of the nearby Amazons, "Mala! Bring Diana to the birthing chamber with us, Euboea! Inform the queen, Shayera has gone into labour, NOW!", within seconds she was striding through the palace, the winged redhead whimpering in her arms.

Shayera gave a small and quiet wail of agony; she could feel her body preparing to give birth, contractions becoming more frequent by the minute, each harder and longer for her.

Within seconds she found herself placed on a soft cushioned table, her legs spread wide as her body prepared to give birth, having no waters to break she simply lay, wailing softly in pain, tears forming in her emerald eyes. What felt like hours later, but was in fact only about a minute, she felt a hand take her own, Hippolyta gently squeezing her own hand, her voice soothing Shayera, comforting her.

"Come on my little hawk, we're here, we've got you" she whispered. The magic of the birthing room dulled the pain ever so slightly, but it was still excruciating to the young Amazon, feeling her other hand taken, looking up through tears to see Diana's face near her own, feeling Diana's other hand on the small of her back, helping to give her a small amount of relief.

"Think about the baby Shayera, think of our daughter" she encouraged the younger woman lovingly. Shayera's only response was to howl in near unbearable pain as she felt her child aligned, beginning to push as she was encouraged by both her lover and mother.

The three women, along with Epione had discussed Thanagarian birthing at length, but this didn't prevent Epione from gasping as she saw the white shelled tip of the single egg beginning to appear within Shayera's womanhood, the young woman screaming over and over in pain, tears streaming down her cheeks, both hands nearly crushing Diana and Hippolyta's hands with her own.

With each and every push she made the egg widened, each push eliciting another tortured howl from the poor Thanagarian Amazon.

After over an hour Shayera gave one last push, the very widest part of the egg being pushed from her womanhood, the egg sliding out of her, Epione's skilled hands quickly lifting the huge white shelled egg, Shayera gasping tiredly as she reached out her arms slowly, taking her child adoringly.

Lovingly the young mother pulled the egg to her chest, leaning down to kiss the shell carefully, her body heat warming the baby inside, smiling as she felt Diana's hand on her arm, turning her head to tiredly kiss the pregnant Princess, gazing into each other's eyes. Slowly Diana leaned down to kiss her daughter within the perfect protective shell of the beautiful egg.

"Our daughter, our little girl" Shayera practically breathed out, such joy in her eyes as she gazed down at the single egg, "She's so perfect, I can almost see her asleep under the shell", tears streaming from her emerald eyes, but no longer from pain, from pure joy, love and adoration as she held her daughter to her "Our little 'Taryn'"

-Two Months after Shayera gave Birth—

Within the same birthing chamber Princess Diana's howls of pain echoed around the room, the head of her and Shayera's second daughter beginning to emerge from her womanhood, her grip like a vice as she held onto her lover and her mother's hands, the red-haired Amazon gently sympathizing with her lover, urging her on, wiping the sweat from Diana's brow and reminding her of their little daughters, one of whom was at that moment strapped against Shayera's chest, the Thanagarian Amazon having refused to let the egg leave her sight since she laid her.

Diana shrieked in pain, her inner thighs coated in her blood, each push causing another hoarse scream to escape the princess' lips. They already knew, from using a magical version of an ultrasound, that both girls had budding wings growing from their shoulder blades, just like their mother, another shriek escaping Diana as she felt the wings, even while folded against the baby's back it made it slightly harder for Diana to push the baby from her womanhood.

It was almost an hour until a baby's cry was heard crying out from the birthing chamber, the tiny baby, her small amount of wet red hair, just like Shayera's adorning the top of her head, miniscule grey feathered wings sitting on her shoulders, Diana instantly lifting the tiny baby to her breast, gazing down at the tiny child who instantly began suckling from her mother, both Diana and Shayera's eyes brimming with tears as Diana murmured

"Oh Shayera, you were right, as soon as I felt her in my arms the pain was gone" she whispered, her tone so quiet and loving, not wanting to disturb her daughter as she suckled, "Our little Laria" she breathed out lovingly, cuddling the child gently.

-Two Months after Diana gave Birth -

Diana shot through from where she'd just put Laria to sleep in her cot as she heard Shayera screaming her name, eyes drawn instantly to where the egg was sitting on the bed, a small crack across to top of the egg, gasping in joy as she heard Taryn inside tapping at the shell, pushing out lightly so the crack widened, a tiny tan skinned finger emerging from the shell of the egg, both mothers leaning in towards the white shelled egg as their daughter began to break free.

One more small push was all it took for the crack to lengthen, the egg splitting open easily, Shayera gently reaching into the broken halves of the egg, carefully lifting their daughter from the shell, the girl's hair raven in colour like Diana's, with green emerald eyes, the wings an identical grey to her sister's.

Carefully Shayera lifted the child to her breast, Taryn's lips finding her mother's nipple, suckling hungrily, Shayera's eyes only for their daughter

"All that wonderful pain, I love every second of it, because if I hadn't had to suffer it, I'd never be able to hold our daughter like this, feed her, love her" Shayera murmured emotionally to her lover, both Amazons gazing at their daughter, their future.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that, Taryn and Laria will definitely be in both sequels and any oneshot set after this one. Thanagarians and Humans, while having similar DNA structures are still aliens to one another and would not be able to have kids (In this a Thanagarian DNA structure is similar to human in most regards, but about as far off a human as a great ape). I know Static was supposedly only joking about Shayera laying eggs in the official version, but my idea of Thanagarians is a bit more birdlike than just having wings. Please review 83 (reviews make me write more)


End file.
